What I Paid For
by Ash M. Knight
Summary: In an attempt to raise money for the town, a date with the sheriff is sold at auction. Surprisingly, someone out-bids the pirate. SwanQueen. One-shot.


**A/N: Hopefully, no one's done this yet! Just a silly little one-shot that popped into my head. Here it goes!**

* * *

"First up for auction, a date tonight with our lovely Sheriff Swan!"

Emma sat on the stage in the meeting hall, wringing her hands, which were resting in her lap. Of course, the entire situation was positively excruciating, but she reminded herself that the fundraiser was for a good cause, and that she wanted to do her part to help the town.

The first to bid was the pirate, raising his hook in the air to indicate his interest. At this, Emma had to roll her eyes and sigh. Luckily, she was far enough away from the small crowd that she wouldn't be heard. It was only after a few more suitors threw in their own bids, the pirate challenging and raising each and every one, that another more surprising individual entered the running, causing Emma's jaw to drop nearly to the stage floor.

"One thousand," she announced, raising her hand.

Scowling, the pirate challenged, "Eleven hundred."

"Twelve hundred."

"Thirteen hundred."

"Fifteen hundred."

"Two thousand."

Clearly irritated, her face red with envy, the woman said boldly, "Five thousand."

This silenced the pirate, whose face twisted into a fierce scowl.

"Going once. Going twice," the announcer started. When no one else spoke, the entire room slack-jawed and quiet, he said, "And the date is sold, to Mayor Mills!"

After the auction was over and most people had filed out of the meeting hall, Emma lingered near the stage. When the very last straggler - the sheriff's mother - left the room, the Mayor stood from her seat in the back row and walked up to meet the woman in the front of the room.

"What are you doing?" the sheriff finally hissed, her posture stiff and defensive.

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Swan?" the woman said slyly, smirking slightly.

"I mean, what the hell are you doing?"

"I am simply taking the opportunity to contribute to our little community by donating my funds to the cause."

"You expect me to believe that this was all just an excuse for you to donate money?" the sheriff challenged, stepping boldly forward.

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

"I'm hurt, Miss Swan, that you think so lowly of me."

"What is up with you, Regina? What do you want?"

The mayor paused before speaking again, then answered, "I want what I paid for."

"You can't be serious."

"Perfectly serious."

Emma hesitated, but took a step backwards, backing down and calming herself from her agitated state.

"So, where are you taking me, then?"

"There's a restaurant up in Portland that I like and haven't been to in a long time. Does that sound alright?"

Taken aback by the mayor's question, Emma stammered, "T-That sounds fine..."

"Good. I'll pick you up at eight, then?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, and wear something nice. That is, if you even _own_ anything remotely acceptable for an upscale restaurant. If not, _please_ allow me to share my wardrobe to prevent you from embarrassing me. Don't even think of showing up in that ridiculous red jacket of yours."

"What's wrong with my jacket?"

"It's-"

"Seriously?"

"Nevermind. Just wear something nice, alright? Can you manage that?"

"Of course I can!" Emma snapped, scowling at the mayor with great intensity.

"Good. Then I'll pick you up at eight."

"You're going to pick me up? I could just-"

"Of course. It's a date, isn't it?"

Emma swallowed hard and looked away.

"I don't know what you're playing at, Regina, but if you think you're fooling me, you're not."

"You misunderstand me, Miss Swan, but, unfortunately, I don't have time to explain. I have things to tend to. Unlike you, I actually make it a priority to complete my official paperwork and keep good records of the goings-on here in Storybrooke."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I haven't seen a single report from your station since you took the job."

"That's ridiculous. I-"

"I will see you at eight, Miss Swan."

With that, the mayor turned to exit the meeting hall, leaving Emma dumbfounded and alone.

* * *

When the knock came at the door, Emma found herself strangely anxious as her stomach, quite without permission, flipped and twisted in her gut.

"One second!" she called out, quickly slipping into a pair of deep red heels.

When she opened the door, the mayor's lips instantly parted as her eyes went wide.

"Miss Swan," she started. "You look-"

"Silly. I know. I'm sorry. This was the nicest thing I could find. I hope it's-"

"You look stunning..."

Emma's lips parted too as she gazed at the mayor and took in her outfit. The other woman was wearing a tight black dress with high black stilettos, showing off her shapely figure. The sheriff's strapless dress, on the other hand, was red, and accentuated her abundant muscles. Still caught off guard by what was before her, the mayor simply stared, until Emma spoke again.

"So..." she started. "We should probably get this over with."

"Dreading a nice night out, are we?" the mayor asked with a smirk.

The sheriff shook her head vigorously.

"I just want to know what you're playing at."

"I told you, I am simply doing my part to-"

"Save it, Regina. I see right through you, and I know you've got some other motive."

Regina rolled her eyes and said nothing, instead leading the woman to her car. To Emma's surprise, the woman walked around to the passenger's side first, holding the door open for her as she slipped inside the expensive, luxurious vehicle. When the door shut, Emma began to feel claustrophobic, sensing the walls closing in on her and trapping her inside as she heard the sound of the door locks engaging.

"Anxious, Miss Swan?" the mayor asked playfully.

"Of course not," the sheriff countered, crossing her arms and looking away so the mayor wouldn't see the intense look of uncertainty and concern on her face.

"Not used to being taken on a civilized date?"

"Well..." Emma started. "No. Not really."

"Have you _ever_ even been taken out like this?"

"Once, back in New York. It was awkward. He made me feel like I owed him something. I felt pressured."

"Do you feel pressured now?"

"I don't owe you anything."

"That's not what I asked."

"No."

"Good."

They were silent until they reached the restaurant, when Regina again held the passenger's door open for Emma as she climbed out of the car, leaving Emma unsure of what to say.

"Um... Thank you," she tried.

"You're welcome."

Again to Emma's surprise, the mayor extended her arm and waited.

"Um..." the sheriff mumbled.

"I'm not going to bite you, Miss Swan."

Hesitating, Emma took the woman's arm and left her hand there as they entered the building. Once they were inside, the sheriff was shocked by the elegance of the establishment.

Only when they were seated did Emma speak again.

"I've never been anywhere _this_ nice before."

"I thought not."

"Why take me here?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't about to take you to Granny's Diner."

"There's nothing wrong with Granny's Diner," Emma muttered.

"For a date? An evening out? There absolutely is," the mayor protested. "Besides, I don't do things half-way. I wanted to take you somewhere nice."

"But why?"

"Because, Miss Swan, believe it or not, you deserve it."

"Why did you bid on me?" the blonde finally pressed, staring directly into the mayor's eyes.

"Because I couldn't stand the thought of that filthy pirate of yours taking you to some sleazy, low-life establishment and making sloppy, drunken passes at you that could easily be qualified as sexual harassment."

"You did this to protect me from his misogynistic pig-headedness?"

"I did this because..."

To tell the truth or not? Regina considered this carefully before speaking again.

"To be entirely honest with you, which I'd rather not be, I was jealous."

This caused Emma's eyes to widen as she stared at the mayor in disbelief.

"You can't be serious."

"Perfectly serious."

"Why?"

"That doesn't matter," Regina asserted, "but I will say this: you're not a prize to be won or purchased. I hope you understand that I don't want to make you feel that way."

"You _did_ purchase me."

"Only because it was the only way to get you like this."

"Like what?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Elegant. Radiant. Alone. Completely-"

"Are you ladies ready to order?" the waiter interjected loudly, cutting Regina off mid-sentence.

"Um... Perhaps another few minutes, if you don't mind," the mayor said politely.

The man nodded and turned away, leaving the two of them alone once more.

"Completely what?" Emma asked.

"Mine," Regina said, then added quickly, "For tonight."

Again, Emma's eyes widened.

"Since when do you even want me around? You were trying to get rid of me, remember?"

"Perhaps... Perhaps I've changed my mind," the woman said. "Or perhaps you misinterpreted my behavior."

" _Perhaps_ ," Emma cut in, "you don't know how to be anything but rude and vicious, and that's why no one could ever imagine you any other way."

This cut to Regina's core, so she went silent, just in time for the waiter to return.

"What should I get?" Emma asked, grateful to be changing the subject

"The filet mignon is wonderful here. I think you'd like it."

Emma paused, then told the waiter, "I'll have that, then, please. Thank you very much."

He nodded and jotted the order down in his tiny notebook, asking Regina, "And for you, Miss?"

"I'll have the same, and a glass of your house merlot. Thank you."

Again, he nodded, and turned away.

"Did you mean that?" Regina finally asked, lifting her eyes to meet Emma's.

"No," she sighed. "I just meant... You push people away. You don't let anyone in. Of course no one would believe that you actually wanted them around. I have trouble believing it too. This still doesn't feel right."

The mayor leaned in slightly, sincerity flooding her dark eyes, and asked, "Is there anything I can do to make you believe that I'm doing this simply for the enviable pleasure of your company?"

Taken aback by this, Emma said nothing.

"Anything at all?" Regina pressed.

"Why me?"

"I honestly don't know. There's something about you that... Nevermind. It's ridiculous."

"No, tell me."

"I just-"

Again, the waiter interrupted, gracefully serving their meal and refilling their glasses of water.

"Thank you," Emma said to him, and Regina nodded her head in agreement.

Once he was gone, Emma looked back at Regina, saying, "Just tell me."

"There's something about you that draws me in. Something irresistible. Something I don't want to share."

"Share with who?"

"Anyone."

"You mean Hook."

Regina nodded her head slowly, sighing and taking her first bite of steak.

After they each took a few more silent bites of their meals, the mayor said, "I'm sorry."

"What? Why would you be sorry?"

"It's selfish, and stupid. He's certainly handsome. I can see why you'd-"

"It's not, and I don't."

"What?"

"It's not selfish, or stupid, and I have no interest in him."

"What?" Regina repeated dumbly, dropping her fork.

"I've had my eyes on someone else, to be honest."

Regina felt herself sinking.

"I see," she said quietly, turning her attention to her wine, taking an exaggerated gulp from the glass.

"Regina," Emma said slowly, causing the woman to raise her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Swan?"

"You know her."

Regina swallowed hard.

"Oh."

"She has dark brown hair."

"What? Belle?!"

"No."

"Ruby, then?"

"You sound anxious."

"I'm not anxious!"

"Regina."

"What?"

"You're lying."

"I don't l-"

"It's you," Emma cut in. "I've been waiting to see if you'd ever come around. I've been patient. I've been hoping, helplessly, that you'd soften up and let me in. That's why I didn't trust you with this."

"I don't expect you to trust me," the mayor sighed. "I just hope that eventually you can believe that there was nothing sinister about tonight. I simply desired your company. I appreciate you being willing to provide it, at least for tonight."

"You're not hearing me," Emma protested. "I said _it's you._ "

"Surely, this is some kind of joke."

"Is it a joke to you?"

"Well, no... Of course not."

"Nor is it a joke to me."

"Miss Swan," Regina said softly. "May I... Would you-"

"I hope you're going to ask to kiss me."

"I... May I?"

"Please."

Blushing, the mayor leaned in and kissed the sheriff's lips briefly, pulling away almost immediately. When Emma reached for her hand, though, she froze.

"I want you to call me Emma," the sheriff told her. "I want you to stop calling me Miss Swan. We're past that now."

"But I-"

"Please. Just say my name..."

"Emma," Regina breathed, staring deeply into the woman's eyes.

This brought a smile to the blonde's lips, lighting her up her face, as she leaned in again and kissed the mayor, this time moving in even closer when the woman tried to pull away.

"Thank you for out-bidding him," Emma whispered.

With a smile, the mayor nodded her head, saying, "I just couldn't stand to watch you walk away with him."

"You don't have to," the sheriff told her. "I just hope you feel like you got what you paid for."

"More than that, Miss Swan. Much more."

"Emma."

"Emma," Regina sighed happily, squeezing the woman's hand gently.

"Do you think we could do this again sometime?" Emma asked shyly, looking up and gazing the mayor's eyes with tenderness.

"I've been dying to hear you ask me that."

This earned a smile from Emma as she leaned in again and placed another kiss on the mayor's lips.

They finished their meal saying little else, both of them feeling uncomfortable with their surprising new bond, until the mayor paid the bill and finally rose from the table, holding out her hand to Emma. The woman took it gracefully and stood beside her, and the two left the building holding hands. Once they were back in the car, Emma looked over at Regina and leaned in.

Before Regina could speak, the sheriff whispered, "Take me home," and slipped her hand around the back of the mayor's neck.

The mayor kissed her deeply, tangling her fingers in Emma's blonde curls, then slowly pulled away.

"Okay," the mayor conceded softly, flashing a contagious, radiant smile.

Barely able to stop touching each other, the two drove home in quiet, both thinking silently about the night's unexpected turn of events.


End file.
